


Глубокая аналитика

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: «А мог бы смотреть нормальное порно».
Relationships: René Marić/Marco Rose
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668
Kudos: 1





	Глубокая аналитика

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.

Смотреть матчи вместе с Рене было невыносимым занятием. То есть, приятным, конечно, не без этого, но и одновременно ужасным. Этот вундеркинд расщеплял игру на составляющие, словно щелкал орехи, да еще и делал это с таким жаром, с такой страстью, что все его слова рассеивались где-то на полпути к ушам. Оставалось только кивать головой и наблюдать за театром одного актера.

«А мог бы смотреть нормальное порно».

Марко смутила эта внезапно возникшая мысль, но, видит Бог, то была чистейшая правда.

— Так что скажешь?

Он резко пришел в себя и обнаружил, что матч закончился и теперь Рене ждал отзыв на свою устную статью.

— Ну... — Марко подбирал подходящие слова, чтобы хоть как-то показать, что он все слышал и понял и вообще был молодцом и хорошим аналитиком. — Я согласен с тобой, но есть одно «но».

— Какое?

— Мне кажется, ты слишком много внимания уделяешь тактике.

— Хочешь поговорить о психологии? Ну, вообще, конкретно эту их сторону я подробно не разбирал, но...

— Да не об этом я! — перебил Марко, оставив Рене удивленно хлопать глазами. — Ты когда в последний раз смотрел футбол, не разбирая его на запчасти? Вот просто сидел и смотрел, как фильм?

Очень хотелось вставить одно слово перед «фильм», но Марко сдержался.

— Сколько у тебя этих записей с собой?

— Гигабайт сто точно есть.

Смешок вырвался сам собой, но под недоумевающим взглядом Рене Марко быстро успокоился.

— Прости, я не... Просто... — в этот миг словарный запас кончился совсем. — Ты сумасшедший. В лучшем из смыслов.

Рене отвел взгляд куда-то на пол и пробормотал «Спасибо», неловко улыбнувшись.

— Знаешь, — Марко приобнял его за плечи и слегка потрепал вьющиеся волосы. — Мне показалось, что когда ты начинаешь разбирать матчи, ты уходишь в какой-то свой мир, где есть только ты и игра.

— Есть такое, — Рене засмеялся сквозь смущение, и почти сошедший с его лица румянец снова разгорелся. — Поэтому ты меня и не слушаешь, да?

Да все он знал. Прикидываться серьезным не было смысла изначально. Попробуй поиграть в игры с магистром психологии, сам в дураках и останешься.

Они оба рассмеялись, но это не походило на дружескую шутку. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, у Марко не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что будет дальше. Огонек в глазах говорил сам за себя.

Хватит притворяться.

— Рене... — едва успел шепнуть Марко, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

Первый поцелуй был робким, но тягучим и до безумия нежным, словно оба встретились после долгой разлуки и возвращали себе все это потерянное время. Ладони Марко потянулись к лицу, к пухлым щекам, покрытым жесткой щетиной, пока сам Рене терял остатки и так уже давно пропавшей субординации, целиком погруженный в процесс. Он не мог совладать с собственными руками, не мог придумать, куда бы их положить, пока еще стеснялся делать что-то конкретное, но эти хаотичные движения становились все настойчивее. Марко прижимался к нему всем телом, отрываясь от губ лишь тогда, когда в легких кончался воздух. Рене целовался так, будто целовал свою первую любовь, как мальчишка. Да черт возьми, за всеми этими слоями из психологии, блоггерства и аналитики он и был мальчишкой, с этими мягкими чертами лица, с еще не улетучившимся максимализмом, с уже усталыми, но широко распахнутыми в будущее глазами. 

Пальцы Марко уже ласкали кожу под его рубашкой, когда желание пересилило скромность, и оба одним движением повалились на кровать. Пуговицы, молнии и застежки сдавались без боя под влажными, глубокими поцелуями, и вскоре снимать было уже нечего.

Марко не был жестким. Напротив, он старался делать все как можно мягче и аккуратнее, чтобы не причинить слишком много боли. Рене полностью доверял ему, при этом помогая найти нужную позицию и совершенно не замечая, как его тихое «ja» плавно перетекало в протяжное «da». Марко повторял каждое слово вслед за ним все быстрее и быстрее, пока не услышал надрывный стон, полный такой страсти, что он тут же подхватил его из последних сил.

Последнее, что чувствует Марко перед тем, как уснуть, — как Рене кладёт голову ему на грудь и как кудри с щетиной щекочут голую кожу.

Им надо было хорошо отдохнуть перед завтрашней игрой.


End file.
